All You Need Is Me
by screammealullaby
Summary: Romano is heartbroken that Spain fights so hard to recover the northern half of Italy, so he makes a plan to show Spain all he needs is him. Warnings inside, Spamano smut


_**Alright! Warnings; BoyxBoy MalexMale Yaoi smut... But you now that, that's why you're here! Duh! So please enjoy~ Human and country names used!**_

"Lovino~!" Spain called as he walked into his house, exhaustion present in his voice. "Lovi?" He came into his living room to see the southern half of Italy taking a siesta on his couch. "Lovi, you're so cute when you're sleeping." He whispered so as not to wake him.

"S-shut up you bastard." Came a sleepy reply and Spain wasn't sure he was even awake.

"Dreaming of me, mi amor?" He smiled, turning on his heel to get something to eat. It had been a long day for Spain, he had attempted to recover the Northern half of Italy so he, Romano and himself could live together as a family. Needless to say by the sight of the exhausted Spaniard, he hadn't exactly succeeded as unfortunately, the younger Italian was bent on staying with Austria.

"You were gone a while, not like a care but I got hungry." A voice startled him, but he smiled as he saw a sleepy Italian in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Buenas noches Lovi!" He sang happily, trying to hide his fatigue.

"You were after my brother again weren't you?" Romano averted his eyes. "I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed." He didn't even wait for an answer and began walking away.

"L-Lovino! Wait!" He ran after the other but was too late; the bedroom door was shut and locked.

"Go away you bastard! I want to sleep!" Romano fell onto the bed, resisting the urge to cry. Everybody loved Italy, but Romano was always the one no one wanted, except for Spain but now even he wanted his little brother. _His _Spaniard wanted his brother. It annoyed him like hell, not like Romano cared about Spain at all, it was just annoying.

" Please let me in!" Spain whined outside the door. "Por favor?" No answer. "Vamos a hablar de este!"

"Go away!" Romano yelled back, burying his face in a pillow hoping to block out the others pleas.

Spain sighed, resting his back against the door before sinking down to the floor. He closed his eyes, still tired before finally drifting off. He slept for a good few hours, never moving from his sitting position. Meanwhile, Romano sat in the bedroom, thinking hard about what to do. He didn't like the fact even his Spaniard wanted his little brother, but he really didn't like it that he was also trying so hard. He wallowed in self pity until finally he drifted into sleep.

Spain woke up abruptly in the middle of the night as Romano opened the door he was sleeping against. He fell flat on his back on the floor, looking up at the shocked Italian.

Shock turned into a stubborn pout as he looked away from the green eyes. "Hey Lovi." Spain smiled adorably.

"Leave me alone." He stepped over the other and made his way out of sight. He wasn't really going anywhere, honestly he'd woken up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep any more and only left the room to see where the other nation had gone and he wasn't about to admit that. Now, Romano was determined to show him he was better than his brother.

Unfortunately, again, he didn't want to admit any of that, especially to the cheery bastard himself. On the bright side, he did have a plan to prove to Spain he was all he needed. Romano came out of his thoughts and noticed he was now alone in the kitchen. Now what? He couldn't go back to bed, no doubt he'd have someone waiting and it was four in the morning. Well, the decision was made for him.

Spain appeared out of nowhere, arms suddenly wrapping the Italian in a tight embrace. "What the hell? Get off!" Romano barked, fighting against him to no avail. "Antonio!" He whined, falling limp in the Spaniard's arms.

"Don't be upset with me mi amor!" He nuzzled the others neck, hugging him tighter.

"D-don't call me that you idiot!" Romano turned his head away with a dark blush on his face, wishing for him to get off. He missed the minute before in which he was alone.

"I just want us to be a family! Italy, Romano and big brother Spain! Wouldn't it be perfecto?" He felt the other tense and wished he hadn't said it.

"Damn it! Why do you want him so much? Maybe... Maybe I don't want you to be _big brother Spain_..." Romano shoved the arms off without resistance and began making his way back to the bedroom.

"Then what am I to you mi querido Lovino?" He followed the other like a puppy, hoping to get him to talk.

He didn't receive an actual answer but the other stopped.. "Antonio," His name barely came out as a whisper. Romano thought hard about what he should do. Well, it was now or never. He turned around, sending a glare at Spain before closing the distance between them and connecting their lips.

It was much too calm for Romano but Spain was in complete shock. The Italian was _never _forward like this. As a matter of fact, they'd never kissed before and Spain only called him sweet things like 'mi amor' and such because well, he was the picture of passion and proved to be such. Maybe the whole thing with his brother really did bother him? Or he was just a horny young guy.

Romano couldn't help but wonder if this really was the country of passion, he seemed quite the opposite. He seemed nervous and standoffish, he wasn't even responding.

Finally, the Spaniard decided it didn't matter why at that moment. He kissed him back right as Romano was about to pull away, hugging him tightly with his arms around his lower back. He pressed him into a nearby wall, sandwiching their hips and kissing him harder, nibbling on his lower lip in asking permission. Hesitantly, he was allowed and his tongue invaded the others mouth.

Romano gasped. Okay _maybe _he was the country of passion, it still wasn't like he had heard. Spain gently sucked on his tongue and let up the pressure from his body so his hands could move to the Italian's backside. He squeezed gently and Romano blushed terribly, his body involuntarily moving into the others.

Romano wrapped his arms around the others neck, kissing him harder yet. Finally they had to pull back for air. The Italian kept his gaze averted, embarrassed beyond belief and the Spaniard was desperately searching for the right question. "W...Why?" He still held the other in a tight embrace, pressing their foreheads together.

"Damn it, you bastard, I don't need another brother." He hid his face in Spain's neck, feeling a blush burning him even more.

"Ah, so you've come to me for a lover, mi querida? h He laughed, kissing the top of his head.

"N-no! That's not it!" He argued, though he was right he didn't want to admit it.

"Amigo, you can't just kiss someone and say you don't care about them." He laughed again, petting his hair. His hand then wandered slightly, twisting Romano's curl around one finger. The Italian hugged him as if not to fall, eliciting a small noise. "Se siente bien sí?"

"S-stop that you idiot..." Romano squeaked but the other didn't stop in favor of stroking the curl and he closed his eyes tightly. Kisses trailed from his forehead, down to his jaw before one chaste kiss was placed on his lips. Softly, almost inaudibly, the Italian moaned and regretted it instantly.

Spain picked up the smaller nation bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. He dropped him on his back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Romano's eyes widened as Spain kissed him harder than he had before. There was some of the feeling he was looking for. A tan hand stole up Romano's shirt, feeling over the sculpted body. He was in good shape for such a lazy person who ate all the time.

Romano then came to a realization; wasn't his point to prove to Spain he didn't need his brother? Well, the position they were in wasn't helping. He broke the kiss, panting for air and pushed the other off so he was now laying on the bed instead. He sat over the Spaniard, watching him carefully "Lovi, are you alright?" Spain moved towards him again, sitting up and petted his hair sweetly.

"Sí." He managed, moaning softly after as, once again, his curl was being stroked. "Antonio! Stop that..."

"Are you ok with this?" He stopped moving his hand and looked him in the eyes before kissing his cheek.

Romano blushed dark red and looked away with a glare, nodding just slightly. His glare disappeared as the other connected their lips once again. "You're," **kiss **"So," **kiss "C**ute!" **kiss.** Spain laughed. Romano whimpered softly his complaint at the treatment. Spain stopped kissing him in favor of hugging the poor Italian. "Tan lindo!" He nuzzled him and the other pushed him away as best he could.

"Damn it, get off!" Romano was suddenly let go, falling onto his back on the bed. Before he could say anything else Spain was on top of him, kissing down his neck. Things were moving so fast, it seemed as if it was only a moment ago they were in the kitchen.

"Lovi, I like it when you're like this!" Spain smiled down at the Italian who wouldn't meet his eyes. He captured his lips again ever so softly though it carried the same effect as the others. Romano fought the urge to push off the doting Spaniard and go to sleep. Instead he moved his own hands to pull the others shirt off. They had to break their kiss to he could pull it over Spain's head and blushed when he saw how fit and tan he was. Slowly Romano could feel himself wanting to run from the situation. What was he thinking getting himself into this? He wasn't one to be like this, not at all and now he realized maybe it didn't matter how much Spain wanted his brother, not to this extreme.

"I-I'll be right back!" Romano shot out from under the Spaniard and ran to the bathroom, closing the door and sinking to the floor on the wall opposite the door. "Damn it..." He grumbled to himself, feeling rather dumb at the moment.

"Lovi?" Came concern from the other side of said door the Italian was glaring a hole into. "You wanna hear something funny? I happen to know a man in your _condition _can't actually go to the bathroom, so you can't be in there for that. I told you it was ok if you didn't want to, just tell me mi amor!" Low mumbling could be heard. Spain sighed and tried the door, surprisingly it wasn't locked. "Hola!" He beamed at the Romano, brushing his dark hair back just to have it fall back into place.

"Go away." The Italian pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. Spain walked over and sat cross legged in front of his friend, leaning back on his hands. His bare, tan body seemed to glow in the bright light of the bathroom. They sat in silence for what felt like forever; Spain certainly wasn't going to do anything and Romano didn't know what to do. "Sorry." This one mumbled word shattered the silence of the room.

Spain smiled when the other finally lifted his head, though he still didn't meet his eyes. "For what mi amigo? I told you if you didn't want to go on we wouldn't, though a bit of warning would have been nice."

Romano blushed for the thousandth time that night, finally allowing their eyes to connect. He tried his best not to let them wander down over the tanned torso, biting his lip softly. Spain noticed and laughed, petting the others hair. "Relax." He whispered and Romano kissed him again, hesitantly though as he was still unsure of what he wanted to do.

Spain sweetly kissed down his neck. He pulled off the Italian's shirt once it proved nuisance after getting permission. Romano watched with wide eyes as the other continued lower, stopping just at the top of his pants and begging for a yes with his eyes. In favor of seeing what he was up to, the Italian allowed him and Spain pulled off both his pants and underwear and Romano blushed immensely, seeing what he was doing. "That's dirty!" He snapped, shielding himself.

Spain rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Fine." He stood up, wiggling out of his own pants. He pulled the smaller boy into the shower with him whilst simultaneously turning on the water and held him close as the cold water poured over them, slowly getting warmer. Romano shivered and hugged the Spaniard tightly while at the same time blushing like mad as he realized their naked bodies were flush.

Spain's hands were sneaky while the smaller was distracted and he grabbed a bottle of soap, squeezing some into his hand and began rubbing it over the others body. Romano was shocked for a moment as the cold soap hit his skin and turned even darker red as the tan hands _thoroughly _washed him. Once satisfied with his work, Spain pushed the Italian under the water and away from himself to rinse of the bubbles, using his hands for that too. Seeing no objections, he sunk to the floor of the shower, kissing at Romano's thighs.

"Antonio," He managed, steadying himself on the wall in order to stay standing as the others smirking mouth neared his vital regions with every searing kiss. "That's n-oh." His protests, halfhearted in the first place, we roundly ignored and interrupted as the Spaniard teased his tongue over his length. He 'held' the wall tighter and Spain watched his face intently, trying not to smile as he took him into his mouth. Romano wouldn't meet his eyes and bit his lip hard as the other hummed along him.

Soon enough the Italian pushed him off and pulled him up into a kiss, fingers twisting into the wet brown hair. One tan hand slid up the smaller's lithe body then into his hair, coming to play with Romano's curl and the other continued what his mouth had been doing. He, in turn gasped at the touches and a tongue slid into his mouth, poking at his own for a response. Romano pulled back, gasping and looked at the other who had a broad smile on his face. "Hurry up." He said, looking away from the happy man.

"Si!" He beamed, flipping the other around so he was facing away from him and bent him over so the water was running down Romano's back as he held onto the hand rail and wall.. Spain added soap to his hand once again and lathered it up. He ran his other hand across the Italian's wet skin before pressing one slick finger into his backside.

Romano grumbled some incoherent nonsense at the discomfort but felt no pain yet. He turned up the heat of the water a bit and shivered at the sensation on his back. Spain smiled again and added another finger mumbling sweet nothings in Spanish. He moved his fingers in and out slowly scissoring them a bit, receiving noises of complaint. He added the third and pushed in further, looking for- "Antonio! Th-there!" For that. He continued pumping them in and out, eliciting soft cries from Romano.

"Lovi, I love hearing my name from your sweet lips!" He pulled his fingers out and leaned over the other, kissing his shoulder.

"Shut up damn it..." Romano squeaked. "I can't stand like this forever!" Another small laugh escaped the other and he felt something more than fingers at his backside. Romano braced himself and tried to relax as Spain pushed into him. A pain shot through his back and he gripped the handrail tighter, not realizing he was holding his breath.

The tan male began moving and the other let out a sigh as the pain faded into pleasure. He held the Italian's waist, though his skin was slick and moved faster. Romano turned the water even hotter and let out a soft moan. Steam filled the air and they both panted, sweating from the both the steam and activity. Romano put one arm on the wall in front of him above the faucet and leaned his forehead against it, the other hand still gripping the handrail. Again Spain leaned over him, kissing his neck and nibbling his ear.

Romano purred at each touch, slightly moving back with each trust to meet the others hips. "Anto...Ni..."A moan escaped him as the other hit that spot again. And again... Over and over, making him vocalize every time. The Italian was starting to get light headed from the heat, even more so when the other moved even faster. One tan hand moved around Romano's chest, holding him so he could hit into min harder and the other hand wrapped around his neglected member. His hand teased, moving slowly though his hips still moved as fast as they could and Romano involuntarily bucked into his hand.

Getting the hint, Spain moved his hand faster, finally moving it in rhythm with his hips. He moved his other hand from Romano's chest to cover his hand on the handrail. Romano whimpered something in Italian, breathing harder as he felt his stomach pooling with heat.

Spain sucked lovingly on his shoulder, leaving a dark mark as the other moaned louder. "A-Antonio!" His body tightened around Spain.

"Lovi!" He purred against his neck as he too released into his new found lover. He moved a few more times until the feeling washed away and he pulled out. They both sank to the floor, Romano falling into the Spaniard's arms and the shower washed down any evidence of their completion. After the short recovery the water was shut off and they got out, drying off without a single word. Spain threw a towel around Romano's shoulders, lifting him bridal style for the second time and brought him back to his bed, holding him snugly in his arms.

Romano was the first to speak. "I... I love you." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Say it in Spanish," Spain laughed, nuzzling his hair.

A soft blush graced the Italian's features. "Te amo." He whispered quieter than before.

"I love you too, my little tomato~!" He laughed, kissing Romano hard before nuzzling his neck again and going to sleep.

Only after he was sure he was sleeping, Romano was honest. "See? All you need is me, not my brother. He has his potato bastard and you have me." And he himself, much more peacefully than before, fell asleep as well.

_**Read and review~! Bacon to reviewers! Respect the bacon! ^,^ Hope you liked it, it took me forever cause I had no motive to write this -.-**_

_**~K**_


End file.
